Perdidos en el centro comercial
by JudiPCIfan
Summary: Los hijos de Sam y Freddie están perdidos en el centro comercial,¿Los encontrarán? Léanlo para saberlo.


Aquí les traigo mi primer fic seddie, espero que les guste.

S: Sam F:freddie C:carly SP: spencer N: nathan J: jennette

Disclamer: Icarly no me pertenece sino a su respectivo director.

Perdidos en el centro comercial

Era un día como cualquier otro en el centro comercial de Seattle, todo era normal, la gente transitaba el lugar tranquila y despreocupada pensando en sus asuntos, las chicas compraban sin cesar y sus novios las seguían resignados a todas partes cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos cargando toneladas de bolsas mientras sentían que sus billeteras lloraban. Si el ambiente a todos les parecía alegre, excepto para una niña.

La niña era de tez un poco bronceada, estatura baja, rubia y de ojos azules que llevaba puesta una blusa púrpura manga corta con un pantalón corto que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y unos tenis, por su apariencia se podría decir que su edad estaba entre los 4 o 6 años, su nombre era Jennette Benson. Junto ella había un niño de su misma edad pero un poco más alto, de piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, él tenía una camiseta azul de manga larga, unos jeans y tenis, su nombre era Nathan Benson.

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca, estaban muy tristes porque llevaban horas estando ahí sin ver rastro de sus padres. La pequeña Jennette estaba llorando debido a que no veían a sus padres por ningún lado también se sentía mal ya que ella considera que fue la culpable de que estuvieran perdidos.

El pequeño Nathan hacía lo posible para consolarla porque era su hermana y no le gustaba verla triste y estaba 100% seguro de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

N: Por favor Jennette no llores, mamá y papá nos encontrarán ya verás – dijo tratando de calmar a Jennette.

J: No es eso lo que me tiene triste – dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

N: ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó un confundido Nathan sin entender a que su hermana se refería.

J: Sabes perfectamente lo que es no te hagas el tonto – dijo tratando de hacerle recordar el por qué de su tristeza.

N: Ah, te refieres a cómo llegamos aquí –dice empezando a recordar.

No fue tu culpa, fue mía de no haberte detenido –

J: No te eches la culpa, la única culpable aquí soy yo, si no hubiera sugerido ir a la juguetería no estaríamos aquí, snif – dice Jennette recordando como fue que se perdieron.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Se ve una pareja caminar muy feliz acompañada de dos niños, la pareja eran… (Redobles de tambores por favor) tum, tum, tum… ¡SAM Y FREDDIE! Si señoras y señores Sam y Freddie son pareja y ¡Esposos, con hijos! (Ejem, volviendo al fic) Jennette iba de la mano de Freddie y Nathan de la mano de Sam, los cuatros se dirigían a la tienda para niños a comprarles ropa nueva a Nathan y a Jennette.

S: Llegamos – dijo Sam entrando a la tienda.

F: Yo iré a ver la ropa de niños y tú la de niñas ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Freddie a Sam y ésta asintió seguido de eso Freddie se fue al área de niños, Sam llevó a los niños a una pequeña área de espera.

S: Sean buenos niños y espérennos mientras su padre y yo les buscamos ropa ¿Si? – dijo Sam con tono de dulzura. Los niños respondieron un ''si'' y se sentaron en las sillas, Sam fue a darle un poco de ayuda a su esposo para ver que ropa comprar.

Nathan y Jennette esperaban sentados en las sillas y el tiempo pasaba y sus padres no llegaban hasta que pasó una hora y la pequeña Jennette empezaba a aburrirse y entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

J: ¡Hey! ¡Nathan! – dice llamando a su hermano en voz baja.

N: ¿Si?

J: ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato a ver juguetes? Vi una tienda llena de juguetes y quiero echarles un vistazo – dijo (¿Saliendo sin permiso? De tal palo tal astilla)

N: Me encantaría pero mamá nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, además se nos tiene prohibido andar solos ¿Recuerdas?

J: Vamos sólo será por un rato

N: No

J: Por favor

N: ¡No!

J: Por favor por mí… (¿Les parece familiar?) Dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

N: ¡Agh, de acuerdo! – dijo derrotado, Jennette sonrió victoriosa.

J: ''_Sabía que tiempo de calidad con la tía Carly serviría de algo'' _pensó sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

J: ¿Bueno, que esperamos? ¡Vámonos! – dijo parándose de su asiento y empezando a correr. – ¡Trata de alcanzarme! –

N: ¡Oye eso es trampa! – dijo molesto tratando de alcanzarla. Mientras corrían a la juguetería no se dieron cuenta de que Sam estaba llegando.

S: ¡Ya llegué! Lamento la demora es que su papá no se decidía y… - No pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de que los niños no estaban y empezó a alarmarse.

S: ¡Nathan, Jennette! ¿¡Dónde están! ¿¡Mis hijos dónde están! – gritó buscando en toda la tienda y preguntándole a las personas si no los había visto y la respuesta era la misma: No.

F: ¿Sam qué pasa? Te oí gritar – dice confundido.

S: ¡Freddie! ¡Nathan y Jennette no están! ¡No los veo!... – la pobre hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía nada.

F: ¡Sam! – ella se calló

- Trata de calmarte y dime que pasó – luego de que Sam se calmó comenzó a explicarle el por qué de tanto alboroto y se sorprendió cuando le dijo que los niños no estaban, tan grande fue su sorpresa que la ropa que tenía agarradas se le cayeron.

F: ¿¡Qué! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

S: Es mi culpa no debí dejarlos solos – dijo sollozando

F: No, no lo es. Debimos prestarles atención – dijo consolándola mientras la abrazaba. – Ven vamos a buscarlos – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola de la mano para emprender la búsqueda de sus hijos.

_**Con Nathan y Jennette**_

N: ¡Espera Jennette más despacio! – dijo quedándose sin energías de tanto correr.

J: ¡No me alcanzas! – dijo llevándole la delantera a Nathan hasta que divisó la juguetería, cuando llegó se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda.

N: Ahhh… al fin… te… alcancé – pudo decir apenas a causa del cansancio.

J: Ya era hora, bien ya estamos aquí así que entremos – dijo mientras entraban a la tienda, la cual estaba llena de todo tipo de juguetes para niños. Los dos duraron un buen rato viéndolos todos hasta que terminaron y salieron de la tienda.

J: ¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Y había cientos de juguetes! ¡A la próxima mamá y papá vendrán para convencerlos de que nos compren uno!

N: ¡Mamá y papá me había olvidado completamente de ellos! ¡Deben estar enojadísimos al notar que nos fuimos sin permiso! – grita alarmado.

J: ¡Es cierto, tenemos que llegar rápido! – dice corriendo de nuevo.

N: ¡Oye espérame! – dijo quedándose atrás. Dieron un largo recorrido hasta que llegaron a la tienda pero no vieron a sus padres ahí, entonces se preocuparon y comenzaron a llamarlos mientras los buscaban, pasó un rato y nada. Se sentaron en una banca a recuperar el aire perdido, habían buscado en todos lados pero aún así no los vieron empezaron a desesperarse y Jennette se echó a llorar.

_**Fin de FLASH BACK**_

N: Si, así fue como terminamos aquí – dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Jennette también estaba triste.

J: ¡No sé tú pero hay encontrar a nuestros padres como sea! – dijo totalmente decidida.

N: ¡Tienes razón hay que encontrarlos! – dijo igual de decidido pero luego recuerda que estuvieron todo el día buscándolos pero no había señal de ellos.

N: Pero los hemos buscado por todas partes en todo el santo día – dijo entristeciéndose de nuevo.

J: Si pero esta vez, pediremos ayuda.

N: Esta bien, solo espero que funcione

J: Yo también

_**Con Sam y Freddie**_

S y F: ¡Nathan, Jennette! – gritaron al unisonó.

S: Hemos buscado por todas partes y aún no vemos a los niños, ¿Y si les pasó algo malo?, ¿¡Y si los secuestraron! ¿¡O…!

F: ¡Sam, tranquilízate! Estoy seguro que no les pasó nada malo, sólo hay que tener fe en que los encontraremos.

S: De acuerdo – dijo calmándose un poco volviendo a llamar a sus hijos.

_**De vuelta con Nathan y Jennette**_

N: Oye como esperas que encontremos a nuestros padres si no le pedimos ayuda a alguien, ¿Qué ese no era el plan?

J: Si, pero tiene que ser de la persona indicada – de pronto ve a lo lejos dos personas que rápidamente reconoce y empieza a correr hacia ellos.

N: ¿¡Qué! ¿¡De nuevo a correr! ¡Esto ya se está volviendo hábito! – dijo fastidiado ya que tendría que correr otra vez.

¿?: ¿Por qué tuve que venir a acompañarte a comprar ropa?

¿?: Porque Matt se tuvo que quedar en casa a cuidar a los niños.

¿?: Que suerte tiene…

¿Qué dijiste Spencer? – dijo Carly con una mirada asesina

SP: ¡Nada! – dijo asustado

C: Eso creí.

J: ¡Tía Carly! – gritó Jennette mientras corría a abrazar a Carly.

C: ¡Jennette, qué sorpresa! – dijo mientras la abrazaba. - ¿Y tú hermano?

J: Hay viene – dijo señalando a Nathan que apenas pudo llegar del cansancio.

N: Ahh… ya llegué… hola tía Carly – dijo para después dejarse caer al piso totalmente cansado. Carly dejó escapar una pequeña risita ya que Nathan le recordaba lo inexperto que era Freddie en los deportes de joven, lo ayudó a levantarse.

C: Oigan ¿Dónde están sus padres? – al preguntar esto Nathan y Jennette bajaron la cabeza muy tristes lo cual empezó a preocupar a Carly. - ¿Qué pasó, dónde están?

N: No lo sabemos

J: Los hemos estado buscando todo el día

C: ¿Y a dónde fueron?

Jennette les contó lo que pasó, Spencer se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa mientras que la cara de Carly era un poema.

SP: Vaya

C: ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Jennette! ¡De tal palo tal astilla! – dijo muy escandalizada, luego ve que Jennette estaba llorando así que decidió calmarse un poco.

SP: Así que eso pasó – dijo comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando, los niños sólo asintieron.

- ¿Carly no tienes el número de Sam? –

C: Si lo tengo – dijo después se dio cuenta de que podría llamar o enviar un mensaje al celular de Sam, inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a Sam diciendo que los niños estaban con ella. Cuando Sam leyó el mensaje casi llora de la emoción enseguida va junto con Freddie a reencontrarse con sus hijos.

J: ¿Lograste hablar con ella?

C: Si, dice que viene para acá.

J: ¡Al fin volveremos a ver a nuestros padres! ¡Gracias tía Carly! – dijo totalmente emocionada y feliz dándole un abrazo.

C: De nada, sólo prométeme que no volverás a escaparte ¿De acuerdo?

J: ¡Lo prometo!

Llegaron Sam y Freddie que al ver a sus hijos lo primero que hicieron fue correr a abrazarlos.

S y F: ¡Jennette, Nathan! – dijeron corriendo a abrazarlos.

J y N: ¡Mamá, papá! – dijeron también corriendo a abrazarlos, se abrazaron muy contentos de por fin haberse reencontrado. Carly y Spencer miraban la tierna escena muy conmovidos.

C: hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos

S: hola Carly, Spencer, gracias por encontrar a los niños.

C: De nada, por cierto los niños tienen algo que decirles.

F: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?

Los niños les contaron todo, Sam y Freddie se quedaron sorprendidos luego se pusieron molestos pero al ver la cara de arrepentimiento que tenían Nathan y Jennette trataron de no ser tan duros con ellos.

F: Lo que hicieron estuvo mal

J: ¿Están molestos?

F: Si, pero al menos están bien y eso es bueno.

N: Entonces, ¿No hay castigo?

S: No, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿Ok?

N: De acuerdo

F: Aún no entiendo como fue que Nathan se haya dejado convencer por Jennette. – Desde que tengo memoria él nunca se deja convencer cuando se trata de una de las travesuras de Jennette. –

N: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – mintió para que no descubrieran el verdadero motivo del por qué se dejó convencer por su hermana.

F: Te puso cara de cordero degollado ¿Cierto?

N: Si - dijo resignado con la cabeza baja.

J: Sip, culpable del delito.

N: No sólo eso, también dijo: ''Por favor, por mí''

S: Wow igualito que Carly, creo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo le está haciendo daño - le dijo divertida a Carly

C: Así parece, le pasó lo mismo que a Freddie cuando eramos jóvenes, hacía todo lo que quería con sólo hacerle eso.

F: Si que recuerdos, bueno ya es hora de irnos

J: ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos estar un rato más con la tía Carly? Además, ¿A dónde vamos?

F: Pues, pensé en ir a casa pero luego se me ocurrió ir a la heladería, ¿Les parece?

S: Por mí está bien

J y N: Nosotros también

S: ¿Tú que dices Carly,quieren venir? Matt y los niños podrían venir también

C: Nos encantaría, ¿Verdad Spencer?

SP: Si, no es mala la idea

F: Está decidido, vamos a tu casa a buscar a los otros para ir a la heladería

J: ¿Y? ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamonos! - dijo hechandose a correr

N: ¿¡Es que quieres matarme! ¡Me vas a matar con tanta corredera! - dijo mientras trataba de seguir(otra vez) a su hermana, los cuatro adultos sólo se rieron al ver dicha escena.

C: Pobre Nathan, tuvo que correr mucho el día de hoy

S: Ya se acostumbrará, debe hacerlo, con Jennette como hermana lo que más le conviene es que lo haga.

F: Así es, con toda esa energía que tiene lo más conveniente es eso, bueno hay que seguirlos antes de que se pierdan otra vez - dijo empezando a caminar acompañado de Sam, Carly y Spencer.

Fin

He aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado. ¡No olviden comentar!

¡Juppie fuera!


End file.
